


First Time Disaster

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Disaster, Fluff and Crack, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oral Sex, Sex, disaster sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: Marinette always thought her first time doing anything would be with Adrien Agreste. But apparently, Chat Noir deserved a trophy for that feat. But seeing his toned body in the moonlight only made her want him more than she ever imagined.Having sex for the first time should be amazing, right? Then why was their first time a complete disaster?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 291





	First Time Disaster

“You should have seen the way Carapace just face planted into the streetlamp. It was like he was a new holder all over again!” 

“Oh no!” Marinette giggled, knowing full well what happened during the akuma attack earlier that day. But of course, Chat Noir didn’t know that particular secret. 

“Oh yes!” He cried, his giggles sending shivers down her spine. 

The day had been rough with the akuma taking twice as long as normal to defeat. She had to call in a few of the temporary holders to help out, but some of the tension dissipated when Carapace tumbled into the streetlamp as Rena Rouge sent him a flirtatious wink when they ran towards the fight. 

“I had never laughed so hard in my life. Ladybug couldn’t hold in the laugh either which made it twice as funny!” He wiped a stray tear from the corner of his mask. “She’s so serious all the time that it makes it so much funnier when she joins in like that!” 

The fight ended about two hours before and while Marinette was exhausted, she couldn’t just shoo her partner away. But yet here they were, Chat Noir coming to visit his “favorite civilian” like he did a few times a week for the last four years and talk like they had been friends since they were born. 

But being under the moonlight with him – his carefree laughter, the way his head tossed back as the purr took over – it just seemed so natural. She loved watching him act this way and made her enjoy the moments they had together so much more. But his presence on her balcony, the way he leaned his back against the railing as his arms crossed without effort, took a lot of the perception of needing to be perfect away from her current state of mind. 

He had grown a lot over the last few years, his suit caressing every divot and curve that his tone body gave off. It was both alluring and delicious. 

Chat looked at her as she stared and a devilish smirk crested his lips. 

“I know you can’t resist these good looks.” Chat Noir said as he flexed his biceps. “The moonlight likes to show off my good parts.” 

Marinette narrowed her eyes and smiled at him with a lopsided grin. The glint in her eye was mischievous, but the step she took towards him was unexpected. 

She decided to play along with his game; it’s not like she hadn’t had dirty thoughts about him before. Did he look just as delicious under the leather as he did with it on? And what kind of package did he actually hide underneath that suit? 

She eyed him up and down, soaking in every detail before her conscious mind could decide to stop her movements. He visibly swallowed, the devious smirk escaping him into one of wonderment. 

She touched his chest with her index finger, sliding it slowly towards his navel. “What’s the matter, cat? You can dish out the flirts, but as soon as I do, you clam up? I thought you were a curious kitty?” 

_Uh, um,_ _wah_ _, huh!?_ was all he could mutter until he felt the zipper of his suit fall. 

“Mar- Marinette?” 

“Shhh. Kitty. I’m working here.” 

_Chat Noir.exe has officially stopped working._

Chat Noir couldn’t help the increasing arousal that started to spread to his nether regions. The constricting suit could only hold so much, and the gleam that brightened Marinette’s blue eyes only made him want this surprising leap of faith so much more. But was this real? Was she really doing this? He watched as she kneeled down in front of him. 

“Marinette, are- are you sure you want this?” 

Marinette stopped suddenly and looked up at him. She was so far into her own head that she didn’t even think to ask him. Sitting back on her haunches, she looked both embarrassed and vulnerable. He could see that she was about to spiral. 

“Oh god! I didn’t even think. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done anything. I didn’t even ask you, and I was just coming on to you, and you didn’t say anything, and oh my god I’m acting like a total creep! I can’t believe I did that-” She was about to stand when Chat placed a careful claw on her shoulder to keep her both calm _and_ kneeled. 

“Mari. It’s okay.” He said, shyly. “I just... didn’t expect this at all. But you’re welcome to continue, if that’s what you want.” 

Marinette watched as he placed a hand to his neck, scratching at it nervously. His tail twitched erratically behind him and she peered into his green orbs to make sure he truly meant his words. 

With the courage that she usually reserved for Ladybug, she let out a nervous sigh. She’s never done anything like this before nor has she done anything with anyone besides that one kiss during Dark Cupid and the other apparent kiss during Oblivio. She always thought that her first time doing anything would be with Adrien, but it looks like Chat Noir keeps winning in that category. She should make him a trophy for that achievement... 

_No, his head is already too big for that type of ego boost._

_Maybe his other head is just as big..._

“Um. Does the zipper keep going? I don’t even know if this will work.” 

Chat shrugged. “I guess keep going until you can’t? I have no idea if you can. I didn’t even think the zipper worked.” 

Marinette looked back down as she grabbed his zipper and let it fall a little further, surprising both of them when it reached the golden curls above his now rock-hard package. She licked her lips as she thought about said bulge, a package that she was just about to unwrap into the open and witness with her own curious eyes. 

_Oh god! I’ve never seen a real one before. Please don’t say anything stupid. Please don’t say anything stupid. Please don’t-_

“Umm....” She said, her eyes wide with shock. 

Chat Noir looked down, his face now red with embarrassment from the deadly combination of her lack of words, her stiffness, and her frozen stare. He let out a mortified hum which helped bring her back to reality. 

“Wow. It’s...umm. It’s really firm.” 

Chat could feel his face heating up. When Marinette looked up at him, her own contorted with awkwardness, she noticed how self-conscious he looked. _Great job for saying something stupid, Marinette._

“I mean!” she backtracked, “It’s great! Huge even. Wow. It’s hard, and long, much longer than I ever thought it would be, but then again, I’ve never seen one up close and personal before, even though I’ve never seen a real one before anyways, so I have nothing to compare it to- _eep_ _!_ ” 

Marinette squeaked as she saw the appendage flex, bobbing up and down a little as her pupils blew with elation. She leaned back a bit like it was a cobra about to strike its prey. 

“Oh, my kwami! It- it moved!” 

Chat finally had enough composure to notice Marinette spiraling again. But this time he did what he did best to make her laugh, even if it was to his own expense. 

“Looks like this little cat is trying to capture the cute little mouse.” He teased as he gestured to his twitching cock. 

Marinette went red. _Did he just... pun?_

Marinette groaned loudly and bobbed her head back before lunging it forward to catch it in her hands. Except the momentum of bobbing it forward only caused her face to come into direct contact with his hardened length. 

Chat let out a yelp causing Marinette to screech, pushing herself off as he carefully covered himself with his claws. 

“OH GOD!” Marinette yelled, both faces now red and heated from embarrassment. “Are you okay? My face! It touched- it touched your... your... OH MY GOD!” 

“It’s okay! It’s okay! It didn’t hurt.” He said as he winced, a slight pain shot from his now swollen tip to his feet, but she was so mortified he couldn’t let her see. “Are you... okay?” 

She covered her face. “What is wrong with me!” 

Chat zipped up his suit, lest her parents come up to see him half naked on the balcony after those awfully loud screeches, and went over to wrap a warm arm around her waist to comfort her. 

“Hey. It’s okay. Seriously.” 

“No, it’s not. I started with a tease. I wasn’t expecting myself to do anything, and yet I became overconfident and did things I've never done before. I’m 19 and a total spaz. This whole thing is a disaster! I’m so lame. I’m sorry.” 

Chat looked at her with sadness. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never done anything like this before either. I’m around your age, too, so I guess I’m just as lame.” 

Marinette looked up to him with wet tears prickling the corner of her eyes. “You’re a hero of Paris. You’re as far from lame than you think. A dork? Yes. But lame? Not at all.” 

At first, he scoffed but then his eyes softened at the compliment. “And neither are you.” 

Chat grabbed onto Marinette and brought her onto his lap. He placed a claw to her cheek and allowed her to nuzzle against it, closing her eyes at the welcomed comfort. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb until she opened her eyes, ones of a dazzling blue that could rival Ladybug’s. He tipped her chin up and rubbed his nose against hers, their breaths mingling against the chill of the air. 

When Marinette closed her eyes again, he slowly leaned in to close the gap, only to be rewarded with the softness of her plump lips. The awkward moment from before was long forgotten as their lips and tongues danced together in sloppy harmony. Only when the thought of living overpowered their need to continue was when they broke apart to catch their breaths. 

“Wow.” Chat said as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Mhm,” was all she could say. Kissing him didn’t feel like something out of a fairytale, but it felt warm and safe and _passionate_. She looked up into his eyes and could see that he felt entirely the same. 

She whispered against his lips. “Why don’t we take this into my room?” 

Her near silent words caused a shiver to run down his spine. He wanted to pick her up and carry her down, planting kisses along her jaw and neck then down her chest, but the earlier shrieks caused an uneasiness in his chest. “But won’t we get caught? We were kind of loud earlier, you know, with the screeching.” 

Marinette’s blush returned. “Um, well. Actually, they aren’t home.” 

Chat’s eyes widened as she grabbed onto his hand and guided him down the steps into her room. “Well that would explain why they didn’t run up here.” 

“Mhm.” Marinette mumbled as she waited for him to step down beside the bed. As soon as he did, she pushed him, letting himself fall back onto her mattress. 

She leaned over him, kissing his lips in fervor. He responded in kind, running his claws through her long loose locks. He ran a hand down her back and she shivered at the touch, yet she continued to kiss him as she grabbed onto his bell. 

Slowly unzipping him again and releasing the heat that radiated off his body, Marinette allowed her cool hand to touch the taut muscles that emerged from the suit. As soon as she could feel the curls against her palm, she let go of his mouth and gravitated towards his hardened cock. 

Feeling her own arousal, she rubbed her thighs together to feel some relief, but the motion had been noticed by the cat. He licked his lips as he watched her with lust in his eyes. She smiled knowing his intention, but nerves overtook her as she once again allowed the shaft to be free from the confines of his suit. 

She stared at it again, trying to figure out how she was going to do this. Was that really going to fit into her mouth and later, _her_? 

“Just stroke it.” Chat said. Marinette continued to stare at it with some bewilderment, eyeing him after a moment. 

“Like this?” She said as she grabbed onto it, jerking him off too slow for comfort. 

“No,” he said, grabbing her hand to guide her along, “like this.” 

She watched him curiously as she stroked his length with the help of his hand, his mouth contorting delightfully at the pleasure. He let go as she continued alone allowing her to enjoy the delicious moans that left his lips. She decided to be a little bold and licked her own lips, kissing the tip of it carefully. 

Chat shot up at the surprising change and she hid her smirk behind his erection. Oh, she enjoyed making him fluster. “Sorry... was that too bold?” She teased. 

“No- not at all, princess. By all means. I was just surprised, that’s all.” 

“Well then I hope you enjoy this.” She lunged forward as she engulfed his dick with her mouth, her warm breath causing loud moans to leave his lips. 

“Oh, god Marinette!” He was able to say between moans. It was pleasurable in between the kisses and the licks, the suckles and the strokes. He felt himself at the start of his release, the feeling of her warm mouth until there was a sharpness that he could not explain. When the edge wore off and the pleasure wasn’t pleasurable anymore, he realized that she had tried to do a little move with her teeth. “Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! No teeth!” 

Marinette jerked back. “Too much?” 

He nodded his head. “Yeah, a little too much.” 

“So- sorry.” She said, grabbing onto her locks in a nervous tick. 

“It’s okay.” He said as his breath relaxed a bit. He grabbed onto her hands to stop her self-destruction. “Come here.” 

He helped bring her back up to the top of the bed and he initiated a kiss, leaning her back until her shoulders were against the pillows. 

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Let me try something. Tell me no if it’s too much.” 

She bit her lip. “What are you going to try?” 

“Um. I read this once... for research?” He said, sheepishly, dragging out the last two words like it was an afterthought. 

He followed the path down to her hips with kisses against the bare skin that had peeked through her clothing. When he reached her shorts, he hooked his fingers into the waistband, lingering a bit in case there was some disapproval. When she didn’t protest, he pulled her shorts down, bringing her lace panties along with them. 

He eyed her pussy like it was a plate of food that he couldn’t touch. He licked his lips and tried to remember everything that he read, but the fact that he was actually seeing her private area had him frozen still. 

Marinette watched him as he stared. _Yeah. He looks just as shocked as I was earlier. I was definitely an idiot._

“What’s wrong? Is it not what you thought?” She said with some worry. He confessed this was his first time doing this, but was it not as amazing as he thought it would be? 

He stared back at her with confusion. “No! No. I’m just...” he let out a nervous sigh, “I just don’t want to do this wrong.” 

“It can’t be any worse than what I did.” 

He eyed her with furrowed brows but then softened. “Just relax. Tell me if it’s too much. We can stop whenever.” 

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, allowing the butterflies to take over her belly. 

Chat eyed her clit and licked his lips. _Here goes nothing._

He placed his mouth on to it and sucked on the bud. When he felt her tense up, he continued his actions as he flicked his eyes towards her, but smirked when he saw the euphoria of emotions flitting across her face. She was enjoying the ministrations and allowed her hands to grab onto the locks of his hair. Since she enjoyed this part, he decided to move onto the next part of his research, deciding to try to fuck her with his tongue. 

Marinette’s eyes shot open as she stared at him with confusion. 

“Did you- did you just _try_ to lick me? Down there? I know you dress like a cat, but I didn’t realize you were trying to lick my crotch like an actual cat drinking milk from a bowl!” 

He shrunk back at the slight scolding, and she visibly shrunk back at her brashness. 

“Sorry.” She pulled her hair. “This was not what I was expecting when you said you wanted to do this.” 

Chat cleaned off his chin with the back of his fist and sat back up to where Marinette was sitting. “I’m sorry too. I feel like I ruined our first time doing anything. I really was not expecting this, but I didn’t think I was this ill-prepared.” 

She laughed, dryly. “I guess that makes two of us.” 

Chat gave her a sideways glance and smirked as he did so. “You know. We’ve been through the first three bases with terrible luck. Want to try to the last one and then sit back and laugh at how terrible it was? 

Marinette shook her head as a bubbling laugh left her lips. “You know what? What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“You mean there’s something worse than licking your pussy like a cup of milk?” 

“Not as worse as accidentally biting your dick.” 

Both laughed at their stupidity. She looked down to his flaccid cock. “You look a little deflated. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“I may be part cat, but I am also a teenage boy. Kiss me for two seconds and let me knead your boob and I’ll be up and ready to go.” 

“Oh god! Kneading my boob? Yeah you are definitely a cat.” 

He smiled awkwardly. “Ha-ha.” 

She echoed his sarcastic laugh while tilting her head side to side until she leaned in close enough to kiss his lips. He grabbed onto his hand and brought it to her breast, allowing him free access to do what he pleased. He cupped it carefully, pinching and caressing the nipple through the shirt until he heard the cutest mewls spewing from her lips. 

He grabbed at the hem of her shirt, his clawed fingertips moving upward towards the smooth skin underneath her breast. _Oh how he wished to feel it against his hands._ He moved his hand back down slowly towards her hips, his fingers ghosting her skin causing her to shiver at the touch. He grasped onto the shirt and pulled it over her head, only breaking apart from her lips to remove the shirt completely from her body. He watched as she blushed at her exposure. 

She was naked. 

In bed. 

_With Chat Noir._

Chat could feel her uncomfortableness, then offered her a sweet smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips slowly and pulled back, giving her another chance to just end it now. 

She answered him by pulling him back down by his open collar and kissing his swollen lips with vigor. He broke the kiss and she arched her head back, giving him access to tease her neck with his mouth. He went from her lips to her jawline, moving up to nibble on her ear, then trailed the kisses back down until he reached her pulse point. He licked and sucked, marking her body with love bites, loving the feeling of her whimpering underneath him. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place as she enjoyed the sweet teasing until she couldn’t contain herself. She slowly slid her hands from his shoulders down to his ribs, eventually bringing her hands to caress the exposed skin of his chest and stomach. She pressed her fingers against the divots and curves of his toned body, relishing in his hummed response to her movements. 

He let out a soft moan as he enjoyed the simple touches, then brought his face back up to hers to enjoy another delicious kiss from her swollen lips. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, and he returned it in fervor. He lined himself up to her core and grasped onto his hardened cock. Marinette pulled away from his lips and eyed him carefully, before blindly reaching up to a hidden pocket on her shelf to pull out a small, silver package. She blushed as she handed it to him. 

“My maman. Always thinking ahead.” She chuckled nervously, and he smiled at her before planting a kiss on her lips. He continued to kiss her vigorously, never allowing her nervousness to take over. 

In between kisses, she could hear the foil being unwrapped and the sound of wet latex unraveling. He lined himself up again, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance. He let go of her lips and placed his forehead against hers, his green eyes watching her blues for any discomfort. 

She kissed him again and hushed out a _go slow_ , giving him the okay to slide himself in. She closed her eyes as the sensation of his cock slowly filled her, her body aching with pleasure as he slowly pushed himself in her. 

Her face contorted in pain and he stopped his movements to check on her. She silently thanked him with a kiss and then after a moment of getting used to the sensation, she kissed him again before allowing him to continue. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued to slide into her slowly, enjoying the gasp from her swollen lips when he filled her up completely. He also echoed out a gasp of pleasure along with her, but then looked at her again for permission to continue. 

“Please, chaton.” She whimpered, her eyes full of want and desire. He kissed her lips again, starting his ministrations with slow thrusts. As she felt him move in and out of her, she could feel tension start to build within her. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, securing his cock in her as he continued to fuck her. 

He groaned at her movements and he enjoyed the feeling of her warm walls against his cock. Thrusting in and out of her felt so good, better than he ever thought it could feel, only knowing the feeling of his hand rubbing himself raw every couple of days. 

The feeling of her warm pussy, the mewls, the kisses, her fingers in his hair... he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to last, but the increase in her frantic breathing made him think she wouldn’t last that long either. 

“Princess. I don’t- I don’t know how much l-longer I’m going to last.” He breathed between thrusts. She tossed her head back and he kissed her neck, his thrusting increasing every minute that passed. 

“Chaton. I’m so-, god. I'm so close.” She said, an octave louder than she usually spoke. If she was close, he could hold off a little bit longer. 

_A gentleman should always allow a lady to finish first._

He grit his teeth and clenched the sheets, quickening his pace as he fucked her harder. Her moans and whimpers became louder with every thrust and her head arched back again. With one last thrust, she grasped onto his collar with one hand as her other wrapped around his neck, holding him down as she fell over the edge with intense pleasure. 

Chat could feel her walls clenching around him as the waves of her orgasm hit her. Knowing she had climaxed only turned him on further, fucking her faster until his cock swelled and tensed up as he was close to letting go. 

He continued to fuck her until he felt the expulsion of his own orgasm. He could feel the waves of cum sputter from his cock into the condom and she hummed at the feeling of him letting loose. He dropped his head onto her shoulders in ecstasy, slowing his thrusts until he stilled inside her. He lingered inside her a moment longer as the exhaustion hit him fully, finally removing himself as he laid there in comfort. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck into a loving embrace before finally bringing a hand up to his cheek and rubbing her thumb against the exposed skin. She leaned down to kiss his lips and he let out a hum of pleasure as his tongue played with hers. 

“That. That was amazing.” She finally said as he removed his lips from hers. He hummed in response, then gazed into her eyes with yearning. He nuzzled against her chest and relaxed in her embrace, but the words that left his mouth was something she never thought would be said. 

“I love you.” 

Marinette gasped at his words, and he recoiled to apologize. But before he could, Marinette looked at him and scrunched up her face with happy relief, tears falling down her eyes as the words sunk in. 

“I love you, too. But, I- I need to be honest with you.” 

Chat paled at the words. He was afraid of losing her, for moving too fast, for spewing the words that had been lingering on the tip of his tongue over the past year, and for saying how he felt in the heat of the moment instead of waiting for the right time. He was deathly afraid of never seeing her like this ever again. His mind tried to spiral, but the next words out of her mouth only halted his world. 

“Chaton, it’s me. Really look at me.” She let out a shaky sigh and prayed that Tikki wouldn’t curse her out later. “Your speculation about me was right. I tricked you during the battle with Kwamibuster. You knew the truth, but I made you believe in a lie.” 

Chat looked at her closely. He remembered that fight. He remembered how he thought Marinette was Ladybug after catching her in the locker room after Ms. Mendeleiev lost on that game show. But seeing Ladybug and Marinette together side-by-side only stopped him from thinking that further. So how could she have been seen together like that? 

_Tricking? The fox miraculous?_

He narrowed his eyes as he searched her blue orbs, envisioning a red and black spotted mask on her skin. His eyes widened in shock and she shut her eyes afraid of what would come out of his mouth in response. She tricked him, in more ways than one, but the love he felt for her, on both sides of the mask only made her want to stop the lies and destroy the barrier between them. 

She just hoped he could forgive her for it. 

“My lady?” He announced slowly and waited for her response. She nodded, her eyes still tightly closed waiting for the scolding to follow. When it didn’t come, she opened her eyes slowly and noticed the softness in his features. “It’s you. It’s always been you and I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“How could I ever be mad for you hiding yourself like this when I had to do the same, more than you know.” 

Her face turned a surprising shade a pink. “What do you mean more than I know?” 

He smiled and kissed her lips. “Plagg? Claws in.” 

The room enveloped in a shade of emerald and Marinette closed her eyes at the intensity of the light. When she opened her eyes to reveal a naked Adrien Agreste hovering over her own naked form, the only thing she could do was cry and shield her eyes again from his view. 

He frowned, not expecting her reaction to his reveal. 

_He lost her, and it was all his fault-_

Cackling broke his thoughts apart and he looked back at Marinette. She had a relieved look on her face, the smile she gave him only brightened up the room, and her eyes glistened with mirth. 

“Marinette?” 

“You tom cat! I fell in love with you twice! I denied my feeling for you _for you_! Adrien Agreste you! You’re the other boy!” 

_Huh?_

“Adrien. I loved you since the beginning. I wouldn’t return your feelings as Ladybug because I was madly in love with Adrien.” 

“Well- wow. This is so fucked up.” 

“More like a lovesquare disaster. But I guess our first time doing anything together, even reaching the four bases this way and ending with two of the bases in disaster only made this reveal four times better.” 

“Did you just...” Adrien groaned. “Yup. I’m in love with a math disaster.” 

“No. You’re in love with a dork who points out the obvious. I’m in love with a pun disaster who is apparently naked beneath his suit.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I was about call it a day after the akuma fight, but I was restless and wanted to see you. Sue me, okay?” 

“I bet Plagg is ecstatic over covering your naked body with the suit.” She giggled behind her palm. “But I’m glad to not be the only naked being on this bed. Want to cuddle beneath the sheets?” 

“I couldn’t ask for anything better, buginette.” 

She groaned and pushed him off her, burying herself into the blankets. He watched her with a smirk on his face, his heart full of love for this girl and melted as she reached out to caress his cheek with her hand. 

“Are you coming to cuddle with me, chaton? Or are you going to sit and catch flies?” 

He closed his mouth and buried himself within her sheets, wrapping his arms around her torso. Sleep called for them and they laid there until the sounds of snores filled the space. 

So their first time wasn’t a complete disaster, but a happy first time indeed. 


End file.
